Sticking To Steretypes
by SeventhSweetSin
Summary: Hinata is the invisible girl whose love letter falls into the wrong hands. Sasuke is a heartless heartthrob who finds a new, sadistic amusement as well as a way to beat Neji. Temari and Ino battle for a lazy genius. And Sakura pummels Naruto whenever she gets a chance. With many other typical stereotypes and reckless teenage action, there's always drama in Konoha High.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Invisible Girl_**

"Will it kill you to just drop that love letter in his locker?" Kiba asked in exasperation, looking at his spineless friend. Hinata Hyuuga stood in front of him with her cheeks flushed, her body trembling and her face going paler by the second. Kiba gaped at her. Okay, maybe it _would_ kill her. But she's been crushing on the biggest moron for over four years. She either needed to confess already or start seeing a therapist.

"B-But Kiba, what if he you know- doesn't like me- then he'll avoid me or the entire school will find out- and oh my god everyone w-will tease him or me- and-"

"If you don't drop it in, I will. You have less than three minutes to do it. Now I'm off to the vet, Akamaru isn't feeling well. The school bell will ring any minute now so I suggest you hurry up," he instructed. Hinata fidgeted nervously but before she could squeak anything out, Kiba was hastily walking away. They've rehearsed this a thousand times and at some points the mission was successful until Hinata either fainted or made a run for her life. But knowing that the Christmas ball was only _weeks_ away, she had to drop the letter once and for all.

As she watched Kiba disappear around the corner she looked down at her letter and breathed out shakily. With heavy footsteps she began walking down the aisle of lockers, looking for that one particular, dreaded number **7**. This was Naruto's locker. The one she passed everyday, daydreaming that one day they'll be like any other couple, with Naruto putting up their picture in his locker and having a small make-out session between classes, leaning against the locker. She took a deep breath and clutched the letter in her hands. She knew she was being really old-fashioned. People these days sent texts or posted on Facebook walls or got drunk off their faces and made out or whatever. But that's how Hinata liked it, old school and traditional. She jumped at the shrilling sound of the school bell and pushed the envelope shakily through the narrow opening of his locker.

The mousy girl speedily walked away as the doors around her began opening and other students began seeping through from all directions until the hall was full of them shouting, laughing, talking and shoving each other around. She sighed in relief as she saw Shino pass by and grabbed the sleeve of his abnormally large coat and shoved him into the nearest empty room.

"I can report this as sexual harassment," he said dryly.

"Shino! I gave him the l-letter!" she whispered frantically, both happy and terrified.

"How did you grow a pair of balls overnight?" Shino asked, his eyebrows rising above his sunglasses. This was his way of complimenting her bravery, or at least that what Hinata liked to think.

"I didn't g-give it to him in person! I just put it into his locker. And it's not _anonymous_," Hinata corrected exuberantly. Shino rescued his sleeve from her deathly grip and let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, so you didn't exactly grow a pair. But one ball is a progress," he mumbled much to Hinata's dismay. But she shouldn't have expected anything less because a) Shino never approved of her obsessive crush on Naruto and b) he never approved of anything unless it was in some shape or form was related to bugs.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" Hinata asked wearily, trying to change the subject and forget about it for now.

She knew Naruto would be running to the canteen after his locker stop. With a nod from Shino, the two of them headed to lunch. All she could do now was to wait in agony for his reaction in the school canteen. She wasn't even hungry. She was just…petrified.

* * *

**_The Cold Heartthrob_**

Sasuke sighed as another lesson passed with Naruto pulling pranks on the new sub teacher. He also dully noticed just how coy and flirtatious she'd been with _him_. He really wasn't interested and it was _not_ because, as Naruto never fails to mention, he was gay. On the contrary Sasuke just hasn't found a girl worthy enough to carry his noble name. Uchiha was after one of legendary family names, and he wasn't going to have some skank carry it. If he was to find the right girl- she had to be wife material. Trivialities such as dating and hooking up were a waste of time.

"Hey Sasuke, thanks again for exchanging lockers with me!" Naruto shouted into his ear, passing by him and giving a friendly slap on the back.

"Don't mention it," Sasuke said through gritted teeth, irate the volume of his voice. The locker trade was actually very convenient, considering his old locker stood right next to Sakura's. By exchanging with Naruto, both had an advantage. It would mean Naruto would now be pestering her. And she wouldn't have to harass _him_ anymore. Knowing that Sakura will also beat the crap out of Naruto (because it was Naruto's idea in the first place) Sasuke was very satisfied with the locker trade. Just the thought of angry Sakura beating the soul out of Naruto put a smile to his face. Seriously, that girl hit like a pro boxer. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she had more testosterone than Naruto. The girl was annoying _and_ terrifying.

After pushing past the giggling younger schoolgirls and past the bitchy girls in his year, he finally managed to get to his new locker.** 7**.

"Sasuke-kun! You'll sit with us at lunch today right? You promised yesterday!" blob of pink exclaimed into his face. His scanned her tight short skirt, gliding his eyes up to her tank top and stopped at her bright, emerald eyes looking at him like a puppy.

"I've lost my appetite," he said, emphasizing his reclusiveness.

"Why are you fishing in Naruto's locker?" she asked.

"I swapped with him," Sasuke said nonchalantly, putting away the book. "It's my locker now."

His eyes caught a letter on the top of his books. _A love letter already?_ He thought with annoyance. _It's only been two hours since we switched…_

"Why did you swap with him?" Sakura shrilled into his ear.

"Ask him!" Sasuke snapped back, but even his harsh tone couldn't chase Sakura away. "Look, I decided to join you for lunch, I'll be there in a minute okay? Why don't you go and beat up Naruto for now, it was his idea," Sasuke said, desperately wanting to expunge her presence. Sakura's eyes then darkened and she went to look for Naruto, muttering something between 'balls', 'kill' and 'strangle'. However once Sakura left he was left alone to scrutinize the letter and was taken by surprise. It wasn't for him.

What struck him the most about this letter was the recipient's name. The last name he expected to see on the back. Uzumaki Naruto. Who in their right mind fancied _Naruto_? That person was either blind or stupid.

Probably both.

Nonetheless, this intrigued him greatly.

Sasuke took the letter and ripped the envelope without hesitation. He proceeded to the reading. To a greater surprise, it was from that little mouse, Hinata Hyuuga. The puny sister of his family rival, Neji Hyuuga. Who would've guessed such a delicate, shy girl would fancy that orange, brainless ball of energy?

The Chuunin Exams were coming up, and this is what his school was specializing in. Training shinobis. And amongst the top rookies that graduated this school mostly number one spots went to either Hyuuga or Uchiha. This year it was one Uchiha against one Hyuuga. He tucked the letter into his breast pocket and suddenly the day suddenly became very promising.

* * *

**_The Blonde Bitches_**

Temari was one of the sexiest girls in school. And she knew it. She leaned against the locker, puckering to her mirror. Boys would whistle as they walked past and she was a fantasy of every tenth and eleventh grader. However, as much as enjoyed bathing in attention, it is the lack of attention from a particular somebody that allured her.

It was Shikamaru Nara who currently stood opposite her. Usually, any boy standing opposite her would be busy checking out her legs or hoping for a peak of her cleavage. But this one was busy yawning and scratching his pineapple head.

She has heard of him. A genius prodigy, and an extremely lazy one at that. He was in the 'cool' crowd, so his laid-back charm was effortless and his family was the prestige Nara clan. She walked up to him, and leaned against the adjacent locker beside him.

"Hey," she purred, "you're in my Forbidden Scrolls class, aren't you?"

He glanced around to make sure if it's him she was actually talking to. "Erm…yeah."

_For a genius, he's not very articulate…_she thought.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, trying to keep the flow of the conversation that he, annoyingly, wasn't very engaged in. He looked at her for a moment. She smiled and under the pretence of shyness, looked away.

"No, why would I, girls are so bothersome," he replied. His response wasn't acidic. It wasn't meant to offend. It was genuine and very unbothered. Her gender was insulted but she brushed it off, taking this on as a challenge to change his not-so-bright mind.

_He may be a cool genius, but he's also a sexless pineapple_… she thought again in surprise. Before she could fire another question, another shrill feminine voice interrupted her.

"Shika! You were supposed to meet me outside class! Geez, you're useless!" Ino exclaimed.

Ino halted as she saw one of the most popular girls in school flirt with Shikamaru. _Shikamaru_ for god's sake! Seriously? Had she no other poor sod to target? Temari was Ino's rival. Apparently so was Sakura. But the only thing Sakura could truly rival was an airport, because with a forehead that large, she could be landing planes on it.

Besides, this school was only big enough for _one_ blonde bombshell and Ino was not about to lose to Temari.

"Oh hey, Temari, I just need to tell Shikamaru something. Love your hair by the way," Ino gushed, pulling Shikamaru behind her by the collar. Temari gave an annoyed, fake smile.

"Right back at you," Temari muttered and walked away.

Ino needed Shikamaru as a temporary escort. So technically for now his bony ass belonged to her. She didn't want to look desperate like Sakura in front of Sasuke. If he'll see there's another guy in the picture, trying to win over Ino, surely his macho instincts will kick in and he'll swoop her away. Shika was perfect for the role because one, he wasn't a great threat to Sasuke, but nonetheless he was popular enough to be a threat. And two, he was the only guy who agreed to do it.

**_A/N: Not sure where I'm going with this, but hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Tell me what you think_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Wow guys, I didn't expect such a response from you! Thank you so much for your reviews! Oh and Sayuri-hime, that was a typo indeed, thank you for pointing that out for me! _**

**_Tell me what you think about the second chapter. Thanks again for feedback guys! _**

* * *

**_The Invisible Girl_**

The lunchroom has been filling with people. And finally, Naruto flew in getting as much ramen as he could physically eat. He was making a lot of noise, he bragged and argued with his friends. The attention was once again, on him. Hinata could feel her cheeks heating up. Even Shino seemed a bit nervous for her, since he barely touched his food and allowed his pet tarantula to nibble on it instead. She watched him get his cutlery and napkins and was making his way towards her.

A wave of disappointment washed over Hinata as Naruto strolled passed with the usual loud 'Hi!' and walked over to his table. She gave a meek smile and played nonchalantly with her food.

"I told you t-t-this would never work," she murmured sadly, "this is h-humiliating. B-But it's okay you know, Naruto-kun is really popular and he has-"

"Stop it. Stop making excuses for that loudmouthed orange moron. You are way better than all those bimbos surrounding him. I'm sure there's an explanation. Either he doesn't know how to approach you; maybe he doesn't want to embarrass you or probably, himself, in the lunch hall, though to be honest his very existence is an embarrassment in itself," Shino explained.

Hinata smiled weakly and agreed, though inside she knew that wasn't the case. Naruto was always straightforward and never thought through things. She wasn't even sure Naruto knew what embarrassment was.

She could feel someone's eyes on her and looked up. They locked with Sasuke Uchiha's onyx ones glinting with mischief. She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating, but he stared at her intently, as if trying to tell her something telepathically and was restraining a small smile. She was confused and looked away, blushing furiously. What the hell was that? Sasuke never looked at her, and when he did, it was an intimidating stare that screamed 'Uchihas are better than Hyuugas and you know it'.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto's table where Sakura and Ino immediately latched themselves onto him. Hinata's eyes met Naruto's who grinned and waved.

"Hey! Hinata! Watcha looking at? You want to sit with us?" Naruto asked kicking half-asleep Shika out of his chair. "Look we have an available seat!"

Hinata went through all the shades of red, vigorously shaking her head and politely refusing over and over again. She peeked over at their table once the attention finally moved on from her only to find Sasuke expectantly starting back, with that sadistic amusement back on his face.

"Ermmm why is Sasuke smiling like that? Did his permanent menstruation come to an end? Did he finally walk out of the closet? What? What is it?" Shino asked in his usual quite voice.

Hinata giggled a little. "I-I don't know, but it's a bit intimidating."

"Hinata, you find _air_ intimidating."

* * *

**_The Cold Heartthrob:_**

He couldn't recall the last time he actually had fun making a girl blush. Girls were already like walking tomatoes around him, but Hinata was just priceless. He didn't want to give Naruto the letter- at least, not _yet_. Sasuke waited after school, his BMW parked right next to her Audi. She was one of the last people to leave school because as he found out, she spent a lot of free time practicing her taijutsu.

He sat inside the car and finally saw her emerge, talking to Ten Ten. She waved her goodbye and walked to her car. She immediately spotted Uchiha's car parked next to hers and her walking seemed to slow down and she even looked nervous. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk once again. He climbed out of his vehicle and stood opposite Hinata, who was in the process of putting her gym back away in the back seat.

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata fidgeted with her finger. She was nervous. This was wrong. Never in a million years Uchiha was start such a casual conversation. That's not why he was smirking at her all day, today out of all the days. And that's not why he waited for her after school. Something was up.

She swallowed. "It was fine, t-thank you. H-H-How was yours?"

Sasuke's smile stretched, as if he was begging to answer that question. "It was very interesting. I received a letter, it was very…amusing, and unexpected."

Hinata frowned for a second. What letter was he talking about? Surely not hers…that belonged in Naruto's locker. "What letter?"

Sasuke slid his hand into the breast pocket of his expensive jacket and pulled out the same letter that left her hands only four hours ago. Her mouth went dry. She wasn't sure how to react. Half of her was over the moon. This meant Naruto never received the letter- which meant he didn't just callously ignore it- and she won't have to regret giving the letter to him because technically he never received it.

The other half shivered in dread. She wasn't thrilled that someone except for Kiba and Shino knew. And there was something about Sasuke's casual conversation that was not casual at all.

"Give it back, it's n-not meant for y-you," Hinata whispered stretching out her trembling fingers.

"Oh I know damn well who's it for. Naruto? Seriously?" Sasuke mocked, placing the letter back into his breast pocket. Hinata frowned.

"I'll spar you for it. P-Please give it back!"

Sasuke let out a cold chuckle. "Spar? With _me_? Christ, this day is getting funnier by the minute. No, I'm not giving back until I get something in return."

Hinata racked her brains. What could _he_ possible want from _her_?

"Here's the deal. I'll give you back the letter- _if_ you make Neji lose the tournament."

Hinata's eyes went as wide as saucers. "W-What makes you think I can do such a thing?"

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "You are the heir, and you are in the main family. You say one word and he listens. Heck you can manipulate him- that's what the seal is for."

Hinata bought her hands to her mouth to mask the gasp that escaped her lips. How could he be so cruel? "It's n-not how it works!"

Okay, so Neji practically hated her very existence and if she was spiteful enough, she probably would've done what Sasuke had asked. But she didn't have a single cruel bone in her body. She knew why Neji hated her and it was reasonable. There was no way in hell she would add fuel to the already blazing fire of loathing.

Sasuke wasn't happy with the response. "Yeah? Well then I'll tell you how _this_ works. I'll have thousands of copies of this letter and spread it through school by tomorrow. You get how that works?"

Hinata blushed just at the thought of it. "P-Please just ask me anything else, just not this…" she pleaded.

"It's all I need," he bluntly replied showing no mercy.

"You want to cheat your way i-into victory?" Hinata asked, trying to bruise his enormous Uchiha ego. Sasuke wasn't pleased with such accusations.

"This is a test for the fittest _shinobis_. We are not samurai who follow specific conduct. This is the whole point of the Chuunin Exam. Win any way you can. That's what it takes to be a true shinobi."

Hinata lowered her eyes in defeat. "I-I'll try to think of something."

"That's more like it," Sasuke murmured placing his hand under her chin to raise her head. "It's such a waste though. On Naruto. And to think I had a thing for you back in year 9".

"I though you were gay," Hinata replied, sounding genuine. Het let go of her.

"Look for the last time I am _not_ gay! It's just a rumor that Naruto spread! Okay? Yes I like to look good, and maybe once in a while I enjoy an episode of Glee and yes I like to drink from a straw when I drink beer. It does not make me gay!" Sasuke exploded and went back to his car slamming the door, but not before saying: "You better start working on that deal".

* * *

**_The Blonde Bitches_**

The Ichiraku Ramen was filled with the Konoha High students. It was almost a ritual to go there every Wednesday for student night. And today was no exception.

Temari made sure to wear a low cut blouse as she sat next to Shika. Ino and Sakura tried to get Sasuke's attention.

"Put your hand around me," Ino hissed to Shikamaru who was bored out of his genius mind, sipping on juice.

"Do I have to?" he drawled with annoyance.

"If you don't want my knee meeting your balls, then yes, you have to," Ino threatened sweetly under her breath. Shika put his hand limply on her shoulders.

"Boy you are _whipped_," Temari commented, trying to suppress her laughter.

"I know, this is exactly why I find girls bothersome," he moaned.

"I bet I can change your mind," Temari said. Oh she loved a good challenge. Shika quirked his eyebrow.

"Is this a bet? Bets are troublesome… last time I betted on something, I had to catch a bus…in the nude."

Temari quickly recovered from the horror of imagining that. "Erm…okay, let's call it a challenge. For me. I'll try my best to change your mind about girls. Okay? No nudity here… or there could be, if you played your cards right," Temari purred pushing invisible dust of his shoulder.

Their proximity made Shika a little nervous. "Oh boy, this is not going to end welll," he groaned to himself.

"Deal?" she asked, stretching out her hand.

"Fine, it's a deal," Shika agreed shaking her soft hand. Ino came from the bathroom in annoyance just in time to see them shaking hands and Temari leaving with a triumphant smirk on her face. Ino stuck out her tongue to Temari's back and then faced Shika with full fury.

"Did you get lucky with Sasuke?" Shika intoned not hiding the fact that he doesn't give a Kyuubi's ass whether she got lucky or not.

"No, Sakura's large forehead got in the way, again," she hissed. "And why were you just shaking that sluts hand? What did you agree to?"

"My doom," Shika groaned as Ino interrogated him mercilessly.

"Yeah you might want to wash your hands, you could get STD."

Shika glared at her. "My hand didn't have sex with Temari, okay?"

"Fine. But you two better not be planning something against me. Or else I'll have Chouji pummel you and eat your car for dessert."

"You wouldn't let Chouji eat my car, you'd take it."

"Oh you know me too well."

.


End file.
